


The Children Of Helios

by genetically_awesome



Series: The Children Of Helios Are Actually Children [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, August and Vaughn are drinking buddies, BUT OHWELL, Badass Moxxi, Borderlands Headcanons, But Moxxi and Vaughn aren't in a relationship, Children of Helios are actually children, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Handsome Jack learns that he's a douche so he's trying to change, Like, Momma Moxxi legit fist-fights bandits to protect her children, Momma Moxxi wants to protect her children, Moxxi gets word of the fall of Helios, Moxxi is like the mom of the children while Vaughn is the dad, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhack is semi-cannon, Tags May Change, Taking care of a child, Trans Male Characters, also somewhat torture?, and they call Vaughn Mr. Dad, but I don't put it in /that/ much detail, but it's not the focus of this shit show, but that's not the main plot, cause i am #trash, god this is hard to tag, helps raise the literal Children of Helios, i mean they beat up someone but that's kinda it?, imagine your favorite characters (not couples cause I legit can't write that out), ish, it's kind of a mixture between dialoge heavy and text heavy, it's the taking care of the children that are focused on, like the relationships aren't focused on, okay I lied about the somewhat torture, she finds the base, some characters may seem ooc, sorry - Freeform, tags contain some spoilers, the age range of the children are from Infant to 15, the children are obiviously named after other characters from different fandoms, the guy gets killed anyway, the kids call Moxxi Miss Mom, they mention russian roulette, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genetically_awesome/pseuds/genetically_awesome
Summary: (Almost all the adults on Helios didn't survive the crash, but the ones that did are scared and afraid to leave the area of their escape pods. SOOOO barely any adults are at the crash site of Helios, being taught by buff-as-fuck Vaughn how to survive Pandora with the knowledge he has of it.)    The Children of Helios are well...children. The youngest is barely 5 months, while they oldest is almost 16 (damn you Mr. Dad, There's 6 weeks left till my birthday, so I'm almost sixteen). Vaughn does that cute puppy-head tilt when he's faced with new problems with the children (EX: diapers, feeding, ansty teens, idiot physco's ruining birthday parties, and how to calm a crying Rhys), and makes a sort of sexist move to call all the women he knows. (They always know how to take care of children, it's in there DNA) (Vaughn, I may be Handsome Jack, the biggest asshole in the Galaxy, but even I know that's uncalled for, rude, and slightly sexist.)   Moxxi spots a Marauder putting up flyers at the Mission board outside her bar. This is unusual because she hasn't needed Tony to put up flyers in a while now. What can they be for? Some Vaughn guy needs help raising kids? Echo this number for more information? Sign. Her. Up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay i can't see shit without my glasses, even when I'm less than 5 inches away from the screen. So sorry if there are periods where comma's should be, and commas where period's should be, and stuff like that. 
> 
> the items I gave moxxi are legit the items she has her chest at the bar on Elpis in The Pre-Sequel.
> 
> also i'm listening to all the harry potter movie scores and it somewhat influenced me.
> 
> moxxi goes from her exposed self, to wearing poorly knit sweaters from one of the kids and scavenged clothes from the clothe stores found in the wrecked because she finds it hard to chase after crawling kids in a tight dress and accidentally flashing some mildly-perverted teenage boys at the same time.
> 
> gosh I love moxxi. she's my favorite.

   "Tony? What are those flyers for?" Moxxi said as she noticed her Errand-Marauder putting up posters on the Mission's Board outside of her bar. She hadn't made any flyers, authorized any events, or had a special discount on her drinks lately. So what could Tony be putting up?

 

   "Oh, Miss Moxxi!" Tony said turning around, smiling a happy smile to the confused lady, "A bandit king came up to me, Terry, and Trey earlier and handed us each 100$ and a large stack of these flyers to hand out and pin up. Apparently, a lot of kids had survived the crash, but barely any adults did. It's a miracle that the king is able to keep them alive for this long, especially with all the infants they have." Terry handed Moxxi a flyer and she looked at it. Poorly made, but it did get the message across.

 

   "Wait, what?" Moxxi was stunned, "They have little help with child care, and they made an add for literally specified to the few sane women of Pandora? Is this 'Vaughn' guy a psycho? Does he know that putting this information up can lead to the deaths of the children?" Moxxi wondered aloud, turning around and walking back into her bar.

 

   "Thanks for the flyer, sugar. See you 'round sometime soon!" Moxxi waved over her shoulder, going into the secret back room of her bar and sat on the stool in her little workshop. She read the flyer over and over again, making sure she got the ECHO number right. She dialed, hesitant. She's hardly ever hesitant.

 

   It picked up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

   "Vaughn! SIX SEVEN!!" Moxxi busted into the cafeteria, yelling. Every adult in the room ('Shut up Nancy, you're still fifteen.'), abandoned their seats, running around gathering guns, shields, and extra ammo. Only 15 adults (not counting Vaughn and Moxxi) were in the base. It's not a lot of people to stop an incoming bandit/raider attack, but they sure can stall till the teens get every little kid out of the base and to the fast travel stations to go to Mr. Rhys' Atlas facility

 

   "Teens! Get the kids and go! We'll hold them off!" Vaughn yelled, barking orders left and right. The teens rushed out of the cafeteria, each in a group of five going in different directions once they exited the cafeteria. The grabbed shields on the way out, it would protect them until they fast traveled to the Atlas facility.

 

   "How many?" Vaughn

 

   "At least 60." Moxxi

 

   "They're an anti-hyperion group by the looks of the big yellow H's crossed out on their chest." Moxxi

 

   "Dammit. Go to the loader room, activate some loaders. Until then, fight off the one's that follow you." Vaughn

 

   "Stay safe, the children need you alive." Moxxi said, running out the cafeteria and to her room to get her special 'toys.' A purple Maliwan electric plasma gun, a purple shock, health-stealing grenade, and a purple elctro-spike damage shield. She equipped them, finding the feeling of it all on comforting. She doesn't wear her usual get-up anymore. She's more of nanny now than a sexy bartender, so she has to dress more appropriately.

 

   Moxxi headed to the make-shift loader bot room, and ran to the computer in the far right corner. She turned it on, entering the password and entered a few commands to activate four of the twenty loader bots they were able to salvage. The four activated, undoing itself from the ball position it was in.

 

   "Alright. Follow me. Shoot at anyone with a big H that's crossed out on their chest. Don't shoot anyone else, especially the kids and teenagers and babies. Roger that?" She told the four loader bots, and they all gave her a thumbs up. "Follow me then."  And Moxxi led the four bots into the battle.

 

* * *

 

 

   "Who. Sent. You." Each word was delivered by a punch by a very angry Momma Bear-Moxxi to a bandit tied up to a chair in a dark room with nothing but a lamp slowly swaying above them. Cliche interrogation room.

 

   "I-I Don't know! I was only a soldier, not a Commanding officer. All I know is, is that the one who sent us was a lady. Probably not as gorgeous as you, from the way she sounded." The man said, now panicking as Moxxi held her hand out for Vaughn to put whatever instrument of torture that was closest to him. Vaughn handed her a gun, and Moxxi point it at the man's groin, turning off the safety and cocked the gun, finger itching to pull the trigger. It's a revolver that Vaughn handed her, an elemental one. It held six bullets and only two of the bullet slots had bullets, making Moxxi smirk.

 

   "Hey, Ve, how bout a game of Pandoran Roulette?" The Momma Bear turned to the bandit in the chair, and asked the Leader who was standing behind her back. "Every question that we don't like the answer for, I pull the trigger? How bout that? You ready Ve?"

 

   "I sure as hell am, Mox." Vaughn said, coming out of the shadow of the room, standing beside Moxxi, crossing his arms. He was internally laughing at the panicking Bandit in front of him. How dare he and his buddies decide to come and storm _ **HIS **_ base and try to kill _**HIS**_ kids? The asshole and his friends are lucky they're dead.

 

   "Please! NO! Don't! The-the lady! She was an AI! I accidentally over heard her and my boss talking about coming here!! Her name, the AI, it started with an F!!! I'm sure!!" The man screamed, and made the two badasses smirk. "Just-Please!!!- Don't kill-" And with that, the guy was shot in the head.

 

   "Oh, sorry. My finger slipped." Moxxi left out a breathy laugh and whipped some of the blood that splattered everywhere off of her cheek, and handed the gun back to Vaughn after turning the safety off. Vaughn holstered his gun back and they walked out of the room, turning off the lights and locking the door.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   When Stacy and her group finally got the last of the kids to Mr. Rhys's secret room with an 'In-case Of Emergency,' fast-travel station, she nearly fainted because of all the fast-traveling she had to do in such a short time. She had to lean against the wall for a few minutes to catch her breath before she had to go get Mr. Rhys.

 

   "Okay, everyone stay here. Victor, Yurio, guard the door. Jade, Rose, Roxy, and Jane, protect the kids at all cost. Alfred, Luddy, Ivan, keep your eye on the Fast Travel station. Attack whoever comes through unless they're Atlas or Mr. Dad and Miss Mom." Stacy commanded, being the oldest had its perks. Everyone got in their positions, protecting the young ones was an absolute must. Stacy walked to the door, keeping her hand on her knife in her pocket.

 

   "I'm gonna go get Mr. Rhys and tell him we're here. Don't leave until I come back. Bottles and food are over their, and diapers are over there." Stacy pointed to the co-responding corners where the items were. Along with this being a 'In-Case of Emergency,' hidden fast-travel station, it held supplies in case a situation like this ever happened. Rhys wanted to be prepared for the arrival of the Children in case the remains of Helios were attacked.

 

   Stacy got out of the dark room, and walked into the hallway that lead to Mr. Rhys' secretary (who was filling her playing some of those pre-downloaded desktop games that came with computers while on the phone with some man named Walter). Stacy was surprised. Last time she came visit Mr. Rhys was when Mr. Dad was about to have a mental breakdown cause he didn't know how to take care of a fussy baby and needed someone to get Mr. Rhys' help. When she was the one nominated to do it, there was no secretary. So, Stacy hesitantly walked up to the brown-skinned lady, and started rethinking the entire thing.

 

   Stacy wasn't clean like the lady. She last took a shower about three months ago, and even then it was only a two minute shower, no time to actually get clean. They save the water for drinking purposes. Stacy's hair was dirty, but not knotted as she constantly brushed it with a brush she found in the wreckage. Her breath smelled bad, her body reeked, and her muscles sore. Even with her newly activated Siren abilities, lifting more than four infants for longer that a three minute interval is extremely tiring. But, with a friend named Angel's help, she was able to start to learn how to use her powers.

 

   "Uh, Hi. My name is Stacy. I need to speak with Mr. Rhys effective immediately." Stacy told the lady once she grew confidence. The lady told the man on the other side of the phone to 'hold on there's some skagg-looking bitch here.'

 

   "He's busy. No crawl back to the psycho camp you came from and I wont have to call security." The lady said, not even sparing a glance at Stacy as she continued her conversation with the man on the phone.

 

   "It's an emergency. I need to speak to him." Stacy said, a bit more agitated. She flicked the knife open in her hand (it was hidden on Stacy's side of the desk), and began twirling it in her hand.

 

   "The only emergency here is your fashion sense. Now, I don't want to have to repeat myself again. Go or I'm calling security." The lady said, looking Stacy in the eye. Not breaking eye contact (surprisingly), Stacy walked back a few feet from the desk, and took a running start and jumped over the desk, landing a good kick into the Secretary's head-successfully knocking her out. Stacy picked up the phone, and hung it up. She used it to call Rhys' office phone.

 

   "Mals, I told you not to call when I'm in a mee-" "Six Seven, Mr. Rhys 40 at least, several loader bots were activated last I saw. Apparently we were winning." Stacy interrupted.

 

   "Just a minute. Let me wrap up everything, then I'll let you inside." Rhys said, and hung up. Stacy smiled, then jumped when she heard two loud bangs. Whoever was in the meeting must have tried to pull the trigger on Mr. Rhys, seeing as he wasn't the type to kill someone when something more important came up. Then the doors to Rhys' office opened, and she caught a quick glimpse at the cleaning robots cleaning dead person off the floor. Rhys looked behind the desk to spot the secretary on the floor, and looked disappointed at Stacy, who only smirked and shrugged.

 

   "Mr. Rhys! I missed you!!" Stacy launched herself at the Atlas CEO, and hugged him. She let go of the hug as fast as she started it, and pulled him along to the room with the nearly 200 children of Helios (75 teens, 25 eight-twelve year old's, 50 three-seven year old's, and 50 five month old's - two year old's)

 

   "Woah- Stace, slow down. I have a friend coming through that fast-travel station. Is it even safe for them to be in that room while my friend is going to arrive any minute, even after what happened?" Rhys stopped, feet firm on the ground, making Stacy stop and fall back a little. She stood there for a minute, and looked Rhys in his hetero-chromatic eyes.

 

   "With how horrible the others aim are, your friend will survive. Trust me on that." Stacy said, and continued dragging Mr. Rhys to the large fast-travel room. She opened the door to spot everyone back away from the fast travel station where a man who was being held down by Ivan and Luddy with a knife pressed against the unknown mans throat.

 

   "Oh c'mon Jack! Ex-CEO of Hyperion, most badass badass, can't even fight back teenagers! This is freaking hilarious. Say cheese, cause this is totally going all over ECHObook." Rhys pulled out his phone, turning the camera on, making Ivan do a peace sign with the hand that isn't holding a knife to this 'Jack,' guys throat and Luddy smile for the picture. A click was heard and Luddy and Ivan went back to being serious.

 

   "Alright, kiddos, let's let Mr. Handsome Jack go and not embarrass him even more, even though it'd be completely hilarious." Rhys said and Ivan took the knife from Jack's throat and Luddy push Jack to the ground.

 

   "Rhys? The fuck? Why are all these kids here?" Jack asked, straightening his shirt as he got up off the ground he was so rudely tossed on.

 

   "Well, when you decided to integrate with all of Helios, forcing me to crash it, then getting back inside my head which lead me to ripping all of my cybernetics out, but keeping the eye which is the only reason you're still here, almost all of these kids parent's died in the crash. So, say hello to the remaining people of Helios. Or, what the others like to call them, The Children Of Helios." Rhys explained, and everyone that could, waved to the masked man in front of them.

 

   "Mr. Rhys? I'm tired and hungry." A cute little five year old that went by Natasha said, pulling at his suit jacket. Rhys smiled and picked her up, kissing her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder, tired.

 

   "We luckily still have enough empty beds for all of you to stay, even the infants. Lets get you guys fed, bathed, and then ready for bed." Rhys said, walking out of the room, Stacy motioning for the others to follow. This left Jack in the room, surprised. Hot damn his boyfriend looked absolutely stunning with a child.

 

**Author's Note:**

> should I make this into a multi-chapter fic? I don't know if I should. I want to, but Idk if I can.


End file.
